


Full Moon

by SilverKitsune



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Mild Mentions of Blood, Urban Supernatural Fantasy AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: In which one of them discovers late night jogs in the forest are a terrible idea, but luckily for them, they have a wolf-shaped savior coming in to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

Sorey dashed through the forest, heedless of the branches that whipped across his path. Off in the distance, a howl echoed through the misty night, the sound seemingly closer than the last time he'd heard it.

He was stupid. So, so, stupid. It was something that could have waited until the morning – all he'd wanted to do was pluck a few of the smaller branches of a cedar tree that grew in the forest near the campus grounds – but instead, his impatience got the better of him, and here he was, running for his life.

Except . . .

Except there had been this absolutely beautiful and handsome boy named Mikleo he had met in his ancient history class, and having grown up with myths and legends his grandfather had told him, there was just no way he was going to pass up on the opportunity to gift Mikleo a hand made amulet of protection for his birthday.

And it would be an opportunity that would continue to be a possibility as long as -

Sorey skidded to a halt as a silver wolf stood directly in his path, its teeth bared in a vicious snarl as it growled at him.

 _This is it_ , he thought to himself as he closed his eyes in preparation for the end. And on his tombstone, it would read: Here lies Sorey Shepherd, killed by his own impatience and his crush on a boy he'd known for all of 2 months.

Although to be fair, it _had_ been an amazing 2 months of late night debates and bantering over all things mythological and historical, as though they were old friends.

Multiple low growls behind him shook him out of his thoughts, and to his surprise, the silver wolf streaked past him, tackling the one that was getting ready to attack him from behind. Snarls and whimpers echoed through the still night air, and all Sorey could hear were the snarls of combat and a silver streak leaping between patches of moonlight. A few whimpers and whines, and then the sound of paws hitting the cold autumn ground retreating in the darkness.

For a moment, Sorey thought he was safe to leave, his rescuer, too, disappearing into the dark forest, but a single whine caught his attention, and Sorey followed the sound to find the silver wolf limping towards him, a gash on its left haunch freely bleeding with every step it took. It collapsed at Sorey's feet, heavily breathing, and for a moment Sorey found himself fixated by an intelligent violet gaze as it fell unconscious.

_Wait . . . violet . . . wolves don't have-_

. . . and he immediately wasted no time in pulling off his sweatshirt, ripping a sleeve off at the seam to tie off the injury in an attempt to halt the bleeding. Lifting the unconscious wolf in his arms, he hurried back to his studio as quickly as he could without jostling the injured leg even more, a single line from a particular legend his grandfather had repeatedly told him during his childhood echoing in his mind.

_During the night of the full moon, when they transform, even though they take on the shape of a wolf, there are certain things about them that don't change . . ._

* * *

 The following morning, Mikleo awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside, the feeling of a nice comfortable nest of pillows, and the wonderful warmth of the sun streaming in through a window. He sat up, blearily rubbing an eye . . . only to remember he'd fought off a pack of wolves to save that really really cute boy with a smile brighter than the sun in his ancient history class . . .

. . . and he'd gotten injured and collapsed . . . and never actually made it home last night.

He glanced down at his leg, and noted the bloodied bandages now loosely hanging around his thigh, which meant someone had seen to it to bring them to _their_ home last night, and not only that, had seen to it his wound was treated.

Which meant it was time to make a _very_ hasty retreat to avoid a conversation he _really_ didn't want to have.

Except he looked up and turned, only to find a pair of very interested forest green eyes staring at him.

 _Well, shit_.

The moment hung heavily between them, and Mikleo steeled himself for the worst – it wouldn't have been the first time someone had discovered his secret and rejected him for it. Not for the first time in his life, he cursed his lycanthrope; long before he'd ever known about werewolves and the supernatural, he'd hated dogs and their tendency to bark at him whenever he passed by. The irony of his situation didn't escape him, and he could feel that sense of self-loathing creep up and threaten to swallow him whole. He broke eye contact, hanging his head as he placed his hands in his lap in some semblance of maintaining modesty, allowing his long hair to cover his face and, all to push off the impending conversation for a few more seconds. He opened his mouth to say something, anything at all to explain the situation, except . . .

“I'm glad you're okay,” Sorey gently said. The sound of rustling sheets echoed loudly in the room, along with the sound of careful footsteps padding across the cheap carpet. A pair of bare feet entered his field of view, but instead of the expected rejection, Sorey simply draped his comforter around Mikleo's shoulders, and kneeled. Making eye contact once more, Sorey smiled. “Thank you for saving me last night. Is your leg alright?”

Mikleo numbly nodded as he reached up with a hand to pull the comforter closer around his shoulders, relishing the warmth and the scent of crisp mountain air and forests that always hung in the air around Sorey, memorizing it before he inevitably threw him out.

Sorey smiled as he sat down next to Mikleo before continuing, as though reading Mikleo's mind. “Gramps told me all sorts of stories and legends growing up. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts . . . those were the bedtime stories I grew up with. I used to daydream about what it would be like to meet one,” Sorey paused for a moment, before adding, “one of the nice ones, that is! I wasn't sure who you were when you saved me, but I couldn't just leave you out in the forest all alone, especially not after you saved my life.”

Mikleo turned to his side, and seeing that bright smile framed by the sunlight streaming in from the window, he allowed himself to hang onto a thread of hope, hope that maybe, at least, Sorey wouldn't want to stop being friends with him.

“Even so, you're taking this remarkably well,” Mikleo mumbled, turning away to stare at the carpet. He could feel his face flush as he considered his next request, “And if you don't mind, could I borrow a set of clothes? I promise I'll return them before I leave you alone forever.”

“Leave- I wouldn't want you to do that! So you get a little furry every time there's a full moon and you go out and run around in the woods all night. That's no big deal!” Sorey replied, grabbing his shoulder to emphasize his point. He paused for a moment before he muttered, “Although now I guess I'll have to use something other than silver for the chain, although maybe platinum might be a suitable alternative.”

Mikleo blinked for a moment before turning to Sorey in surprise. “Chain?”

Sorey flushed, hand sheepishly scratching his cheek as he broke eye contact. It was, for lack of a better word, adorable, and Mikleo nearly missed Sorey's next words.

“You'd said your birthday was coming up, and I'd learned about all sorts of stuff growing up, and I thought, well, since it seemed like you were new to the area, that you could use a protective charm.”

Sorey sat back on his heels, and began ticking off his fingers. “There's a broken down house about 3 blocks from here that's haunted by a malevolent spirit that at least a dozen different so-called exorcists had tried and failed to remove. There's an abandoned museum where the old downtown area people _swear_ they can hear rodents running around at night, except 5 different exterminators have been through that building and came up empty handed. Then there's that abandoned church on the outskirts of town that mysteriously gets rain non-stop for a month every season. In fact, I think it's due for it again in a week or two.”

He looked up once more, and Mikleo was taken back by the sincerity in that gaze. “In short, I thought you could use something to keep you safe, although now I know better,” he finished with a laugh.

Mikleo thought through that statement for a moment, before realizing the forest was full of cedar trees. “Wait, don't tell me . . .”

Sorey sheepishly smiled once more, and a part of Mikleo decided that he really, _really_ liked that smile.

In addition to realizing that perhaps _he_ didn't need a protective amulet perhaps nearly as much as _Sorey_ did.

“. . . you have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Sorey simply laughed, and Mikleo decided he liked the sound even more. And maybe, if he was lucky, something he'd get to hear far more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings for the spiritual meanings for cedar trees and platinum can be found [here](http://classroom.synonym.com/spiritual-meaning-of-the-cedar-tree-12079718.html) and [here](http://crystal-information.com/encyclopedia/platinum-properties-and-meaning/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a few of you were asking for more . . . take a few little scenes taken throughout the months following the events of the first chapter. The first part's actually my first attempt at writing from Edna's POV. I only hope I did Her Eminence, the Great Lady Edna justice. I may or may not revisit this AU depending on inspiration, but I hope you enjoy it!

Edna watched scene unfolding in front of her as she approached their usual table at the cafeteria. She pursed her lips, feeling the familiar tickling in the back of her throat always came before she started hacking up a hairball.

Sorey said something, and Mikleo smiled and laughed, looking far lighter than he ever had in the decades she'd known him. In a way, this was good – she knew all too well the fate that awaited their kind if the hatred and fear of the unknown that humans harbored.

At the same time . . .

“I'm glad he's found someone who cares for him so genuinely,” Lailah said, sidling up next to her.

“But do they have to be so mushy all the time? It was bad enough before as it was, what with Meebo mooning over him all the time.”

Another comment, and this time, it was Sorey's turn to look a bit sheepish as he laughed alongside Mikleo.

The tickling sensation got worse. “I want to hack up a hairball and I'm a human right now,” she groused.

“And you weren't worried about him when he didn't come home last night?” Zaveid commented as he walked by. His shirt was open as usual, and Edna rolled her eyes. Three centuries of existence, and Zaveid never once managed to realize being properly dressed was something everyone did, were-creature or not.

“Of course not. Meebo can take care of himself,” Edna replied, shifting the tray to one hand to use the other to send a swift parasol jab into Zaveid's exposed side. She might have been worried. Just a tiny bit – Meebo was the youngest out of their little family of were-whatevers, after all. But she wasn't about to admit that to anyone, Zaveid least of all.

“Owww, what was that for?” Zaveid cried, turning around, nearly dropping his food in the process.

She didn't answer, and instead walked over to the table to join the two lovebirds.

* * *

 

“You know, Mikleo,” Lailah said that night, walking out onto deck of their shared apartment, “it's okay to let yourself fall in love with a human.”

“But who's to say he feels the same?” he replied, taking a drink of tea as he continued to stare out into the darkness. The moon overhead was a slender crescent – it would be a couple of weeks before the next one.

“I think you might be surprised,” Lailah replied. “He seems to genuinely care about your well being.”

Mikleo didn't reply, and instead stared at the mug in his hands.

“You should give him a chance.”

The door slid open once more. “Stop denying it, Meebo.”

Mikleo sighed. “We're not dating.”

“Right, and I don't turn into a mountain lion during the full moon,” Edna deadpanned.

“Admit it, Mikky-boy, he's totally your type,” Zaveid added, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Ever since the last full moon, you've hardly spent any time here. How about it? Need Zaveid to help you get him into bed with you?”

Mikleo blushed. “That's-” he spun out of Zaveid's grasp, before saying, “I don't need your help with anything-”

“Because you're totally not dating, right?” Edna cut in.

* * *

 

Mikleo padded up to the patio of their ground floor apartment, mouth open to tug the sliding door open when it opened for him, revealing a widely grinning Sorey in the early pre-dawn light. He sighed, the sound coming out as a low whine as he trotted in.

“I know what you're thinking,” Sorey said as he walked beside Mikleo back to their shared bedroom. “I didn't need to wake up at the crack of dawn to let you in.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, even as Sorey gave him a laugh and started petting his head, digging his fingers into the thick fur, getting at the best spots. He could feel his tail involuntarily wagging at the touch, even as Sorey led them back to their bedroom.

“But I missed you while you were out all night,” Sorey said, climbing back into the rapidly cooling sheets. Mikleo jumped in after him, cuddling as close as he could while Sorey pulled the blankets over both of them.

“And besides,” he continued, “the bed's cold without you here.”

Hours later, Mikleo blearily opened his eyes again, this time, to find himself loosely encircled in Sorey's arms. The sun was high up in the sky, but Mikleo didn't mind, and only took the opportunity to stretch out his legs underneath the covers, slowly taking the time to entangle them with Sorey's. These quiet moments were precious, away from the hustle and bustle of their life, and Mikleo couldn't help but trace the lines of Sorey's sleeping face with his eyes

“ . . . Mikleo . . .” Sorey mumbled as he shifted in his sleep.

Mikleo smiled, and slowly leaned up to give Sorey a gentle kiss, careful to avoid waking him. Sorey moved again, this time cuddling closer to Mikleo. Mikleo traced a finger down the side of Sorey's face, smile widening when Sorey opened his eyes and focused on Mikleo.

“Good morning,” Sorey said as he took Mikleo's hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

Yes, Mikleo could definitely get used to these sorts of good mornings.

 


End file.
